La bella, la durmiente y el idiota
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: Durante los últimos tres años, la vida de Lisanna Strauss se había limitado a escuchar en silencio /././ ¡¿A QUIEN DEBÍA MATAR PARA QUE DEJASEN DE INSINUAR QUE A ELLA LE GUSTABA NATSU! /././


_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La bella, la durmiente y el idiota.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Definitivamente, estaba harta.

Durante los últimos tres años, la vida de Lisanna Strauss se había limitado a escuchar en silencio. Ni una sola palabra había salido, en todo ese tiempo, de sus labios. Tampoco podía moverse. Sus miembros se habían entumecido, su garganta secado, y paciencia acabado.

No podía responder a los saludos de sus hermanos, quienes iban a verla todas las semanas, sin falta. Tampoco podía aconsejar a Juvia, cuando esta llegaba parloteando sobre su eterno cuadrado amoroso. Ni siquiera sus cuerdas vocales emitían un intento de risa, cuando Gray y Natsu, ignorando el lugar donde estaban, comenzaban una pelea, ya sea física o verbal. Menos aún, era capaz de evitar las monumentales palizas que estos recibían de parte de Erza

Su inevitable inactividad estaba comiéndose lentamente su cordura. Aunque, bueno, para una chica en coma, no había muchas más opciones.

Podía oír, sentir y oler, más no ver, hablar ni moverse.

Era tan frustrante…

Según lo que había escuchado decir al doctor -cuando este le informaba a Mira de su condición-, era improbable que despertase pronto. Que quizás deberían dejarla marchar…

A pesar de no verla, el tono quebrado con el que Mira, fieramente, se negó, bastó para tranquilizarla: no la dejarían ir. Y no sabían cuanto lo agradecía.

Porque ella aún quería vivir. Anhelaba sentir el viento rozar sus mejillas, reír junto a sus amigas y correr hasta caer del agotamiento.

Pero sobre todo, ansiaba poder abrazar a Natsu y decirle: _"No te amo"_ y _"__No es tu culpa"_.

.

_***0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0***_

.

Fue un once de marzo, cuando empezó a sospechar que le escondían algo.

Estaba –_cómo siempre_- recostada en su camilla, pensando en cuando podría despertar, cuando Natsu entró a la habitación. Supo al instante quien era, pues sus gritos se oían a la distancia.

-**¡****Ohayo, Lisanna!** –saludó, con la energía de siempre, mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a ella.

Fiel a la rutina de todos los sábados, su amigo comenzó a relatarle los sucesos de la semana anterior. La alegría desbordaba de su voz, pero la chica notó algo al instante: Natsu estaba _demasiado _feliz. Eufórico, incluso.

Raro. _Muy_ raro.

A pesar de su curiosidad, no pudo evitar sonreír internamente al captar eso. Y es que, Natsu no había estado tan…desbordante, desde antes de su accidente.

Mientras le comentaba sobre la pelea del día anterior contra Gray, la chica recordó cómo había acabado en su estado:

_-Flash back-_

_-__**¡Lo juro! ¡Solo fue un enamoramiento infantil!**_

_-__**Claaaaro, Lisa-chan.**_

_-__**Diremos que te creemos…**_

_-__**¡**__**Juvia, Cana! ¡No sean así! ¡Se los juro! **_

_-__**Sí, seguro...-**__dijo, con sarcasmo, Erza._

_Las chicas comenzaron a reír, exceptuando a la peli blanca. Estaban todas en el parque de Magnolia, disfrutando de la fría tarde, mientras hablaban de temas al azar, cómo cada vez que se juntaban fuera de la escuela. Esta vez, la conversación giraba en torno al supuesto enamoramiento de la menor de los Strauss__,__ con Natsu Dragneel. La chica lo negaba encarnizadamente, pero sus amigas no se rendían tan fácilmente._

_-__**¡Que no me gusta!**_

_**-**__**¿Y porque siempre decías que te casarías con él?**_

_-__**¡**__**Por todos los Santos, tenía siete años! ¡No sabía lo que decía!**_

_-__**Pero admites que si te gustaba.**_

_Una fresca brisa le puso la piel de gallina a las cuatro amigas, mientras que la anaranjada luz de la tarde caía, con gracia, sobre todas las superficies del lugar._

_-__**B-bueno…**_

_Las chicas se miraron entre sí, suspicaces._

_-__**No entiendo que le veías**__ –comentó Cana, en un intento de provocar a su amiga, mientras daba un sorbo de lo que fuera que llevaba en su botella- __**Es un imbécil, despistado, infantil**__…_

_La joven, indignada, se sintió en la obligación de defender a su compañero, casi hermano._

_**-¡No hables de lo que no s**__**abes! ¡Puede ser todo lo que dijiste, pero es noble, tierno, protector, amable y, sobre todo, muy leal! ¡Por eso y más, es que me gustó durante toda mi infancia!**_

_Silencio._

_La chica se esperaba una aguda réplica, alguna burla, o una risita al menos. Pero nada. Las adolescentes frente a sí se limitaban a ver por sobre su hombro._

_Temerosa, se volteó, quedando frente a frente con nada más y nada menos que Natsu._

_El chico abría y cerraba su boca, cómo un pescado, mientras la miraba, totalmente pálido._

_Nadie habló…_

_Hasta que el Dragneel reaccionó._

_-__**Y-yo…L-lo lamento, Lisanna, pero…y-yo no siento l-lo mismo…**__- viéndose incapaz de manejar la situación, cada vez más incómoda, el chico hizo lo que le pareció más acertado: correr._

_La hermanita de Mirajane miró de manera asesina a sus amigas._

_-__**¡¿Ven lo que hicieron?! ¡Ahora, va a creer que aún estoy enamorada de él!**__- diciendo esto, comenzó a seguir al chico- __**¡Espera, Natsu! ¡No es lo que parece!**_

_EL chico ya había cruzado la calle frente a sí. Era muy rápido, si no se apresuraba, lo perdería de vista, y la situación empeoraría si no la trataba en ese instante._

_**Por alcanzarlo a tiempo, no prestó atención a su alrededor.**_

_**Por la prisa, se olvidó de corroborar ambos lados de la calle.**_

_**Por un grito suyo, Natsu se volteó, horrorizado.**_

_**Por el ruido de las llantas de un auto al frenar, sus amigas, a lo lejos, se espantaron.**_

_**Por un malentendido, Lisanna Strauss estaba al borde de la muerte.**_

_-End Flash Back-_

Cuando quiso volver a prestar atención a las palabras de su amigo, se dio cuenta que estaba en silencio.

Sabía que seguía allí, ya que había tomado su fría mano derecha, con las cálidas suyas, pero… era como si quisiera decirle algo de suma importancia, y al final acabara arrepintiéndose.

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que, finalmente, la voz quebrada del Drganeel se dejó oír.

-**Es mi culpa…si no te hubiera rechazado aquel día, no estarías aquí…**

Quiso suspirar. Ya se le hacía raro que no hubiera sacado el dichoso temita.

-**Si yo te hubiera correspondido… ****¡Es todo mi culpa!**

La chica rodó mentalmente los ojos. Aún faltaba lo peor.

-**Si despiertas…prometo que seremos felices. Seremos novios -¡Justo cómo querías!- y-y…todo volverá a ser cómo antes: todos estaremos juntos.**

La pequeña Strauss pensó las últimas palabras, a la par que el joven las decía. Tanto se las había repetido, que ahora se las sabía de memoria.

Deseaba poder abrir los ojos, separar sus labios y… ¡Gritarle en pleno oído que **no **estaba enamorada de él! ¡Y si alguien volvía a insinuarlo, ella no se hacía responsable de sus actos!

Sabía, a ciencia cierta, que Natsu no la amaba –_gracias al cielo_, sería todo _muy_ incómodo entre ellos si se diera el caso-, que lo único que el chico sentía era culpa por su estado. Probablemente, se había martirizado tanto con aquel día, que había acabado por creerse que de verdad sentía cosas por ella.

El silencio volvió a invadirlos, y hubiera sido eterno, de no ser por el oportuno móvil del chico, que empezó a sonar con fuerza.

Tomó el aparatito, soltando una de las manos que sujetaban los dedos de su amiga, y contestó.

**-¿Hola? ¿Quién ha-? Ah, hola. ¿Qué pas-?**** ... ****¡Claro que sí! ¡Estaré ahí enseguida! ¡No elijas uno sin mí!**

A Lisanna, más que la conversación a medias que oyó, la extrañó la alegría en la voz del Dragneel. Era la misma que había sentido en él cuando había llegado.

¿Con quién hablaba?

No pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues sintió que el chico soltaba su mano, parándose de su lugar. Sintió sus cálidos labios en su frente, y luego oyó sus pasos dirigirse a la puerta.

-**Lo lamento, me tengo que ir. Una amiga va a comprar un gatito, y quiere que valla con ella ¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!**

EL sonido de la puerta cerrándose no la sacó de su sorpresa. Natsu había sonado… ¿Avergonzado? No, no era eso del todo… ¿Ansioso? Bueno, eso sí, pero había algo más... ¿Nervioso? Sí, pero no era completamente eso… ¿Alegría? ¿Ilusión?

Vergüenza + Ansiedad + Nervios + Alegría + Ilusión=… ¿Eh?

Algo estaba pasando, pero… ¿Qué?

Lisanna no lo sabía, pero por si acaso, se mantendría alerta.

**.**

***0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0***

**.**

17 de marzo, mismo hospital, misma habitación. Lisanna seguía recostada, aunque su postura era levemente diferente a la que tenía durante la anterior visita del Dragneel. Mirajane, su amada hermana mayor, acababa de "bañarla", pasando una esponja enjabonada por todo su cuerpo. Obviamente, las enfermeras también ayudaban en mantener su higiene, pero la albina mayor había insistido en que algo debía hacer; de alguna manera, _tenía_ que ayudar a su hermana.

Ahora mismo, la mayor de los Strauss se encontraba sentada en una silla, junto a la cama de la menor. Usaba aún el uniforme escolar, que consistía en una simple falda azul con una lisa camisa blanca, puesto que sus clases del día habían acabado hace poco, y hacía con tranquilidad su tarea. Ambas disfrutaban de la compañía mutua, aunque la menor no pudiera expresarlo.

Cuando Lisanna dejó de oír el sonido del lápiz trazando sobre el papel, supo que era el momento crucial de las visitas de Mira: los chismes de la semana.

Escuchó, con poca atención, los rumores sobre la relación entre Erza y Jellal; las constantes peleas de Lyon y Gray por Juvia –aunque el último no supiera que eran por ella-; y las de Chelia contra la peli azul amante de strippers, para defender el "amor de Lyon-sama".

Pero, a pesar de lo divertidos que eran esos cotilleos, Lisana no podía disfrutarlos a pleno; su mente estaba muy ocupada en tratar de captar cualquier información referente al Dragneel.

Por fin, después de media hora de incansable cháchara, Mirajane dijo algo que le llamó la atención.

-**Natsu me contó algo muy raro: Mañana traerá consigo a una nueva amiga. Se incorporó hace poco a su salón y se hicieron mejores amigos al instante. Estoy segura que la adorarás: ¡Es tan encantadora! Además, tiene el hábito de verse bien con quien se le junte. Cuando despiertes, podrías ayudarme a elegirle un novio, ¿Neee?**

Y siguió hablando sobre otras parejas del instituto, pero Lisanna ya no le prestaba atención.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Sería posible que todo fuera tan fácil? Estaba casi segura que esa chica nueva, de la que había hablado Mira, era la razón del cambio actitudinal de Natsu, pero no se habría esperado nunca el que él la fuera a llevar con ella.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su mente. Eso sería muy lindo…de ser cierto. Trataba de no hacerse muchas esperanzas; Era poco probable que el –asexuado- chico estuviera cambiando por una joven, ya que era demasiado –asexuado- inocente.

Pero…hay una primera vez para todo… ¿No?

Aunque…Quizás, _y solo quizás_, se estaba adelantando un poco a los hechos.

**.**

***0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0***

**.**

Hacía frío cuando conoció a Lucy.

No había clases ese día, ya que los profesores tenían una reunión entre sí. Por ello, los dos amigos fueron al medio día al hospital.

Mientras recorrían los pasillos, las enfermeras los veían con sorpresa: conocían a Natsu, ya sea por haberlo regañado por sus constantes gritos, o porque cada semana iba, sin falta, a ver a su amiga. Pero nunca había llevado a nadie ajeno a su círculo de amigos. Sintieron mucha curiosidad por conocer a la rubia acompañante del peli rosado.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, cuyo número era 102, por mera costumbre, golpearon dos veces.

Dentro de la alcoba, dando la apariencia de estar desconectada del mundo, Lisanna Strauss trataba de serenarse. Se sentía cómo una suegra que conoce a su nuera ¿Era normal sentir eso solo por conocer a la amiga de un amigo? No lo sabía.

Luego de oír que tocaban su puerta, sintió cómo esta era abierta.

-**¡****Ohayo, Lisanna!** –entró, como siempre, ruidosamente Natsu.

Luego, una voz más pequeña, dulce y tímida se dejó oír.

**-****B-buenos días, Lisanna-san. P-perdón por la intromisión.**

La peliblanca se relajó casi visiblemente. De alguna manera, con solo oírla decir siete palabras más un sufijo, la chica ya le caía bien.

Oyó el ruido rechinante de dos sillas siendo arrastradas, desde algún punto de la alcoba, hasta los laterales de su cama, seguido por la dulce voz femenina de la Heartfilia regañando a Natsu por el ruido.

**-¡Lisanna, ella es Lucy! Mira me dijo que ya te había contado de ella…y yo que quería sorprender****te…Tks, tu hermana es una chismosa.**

-¡**Natsu!** –Levantó la voz la chica- **¡No hables así de Mira-san!**

La tarde pasó así, entre risas y enfados. Lisanna se sentía muy cómoda, oírlos interactuar entre sí era relajante, por primera vez desde su accidente, Natsu hablaba tranquilamente con otra chica.

En un momento, el chico se excusó para ir al baño. Ese momento aprovechó Lucy para hablar sin interrupciones con la albina.

-**L-Lisanna-san… v-veras…Mira-san me contó que, a pesar de ser imposible, ella cree que puedes oír lo que decimos…Natsu está de acuerdo con esa teoría, asique se me ocurrió que podrías escuchar también mis palabras**: **Me enteré lo que pasó…lo siento mucho, debes haberte sentido mal en ese momento, cuando Natsu…bueno, cuando pasó todo** –suspiró, y su voz se volvió más soñadora- **yo nunca me he enamorado… ¿Se siente lindo?****...**-pensó por unos momentos-** la verdad, me gustaría ser tu amiga, por lo que haré algo por ti: ¡Alejaré a cualquier chica con dobles intenciones de Natsu! Lo mantendré soltero para cuando te despiertes…**

Y siguió hablando de cosas al azar, ya perdiendo la timidez inicial. Lisanna se encontró a si misma oyendo cada palabra de la chica con suma atención. Lucy se tomó el tiempo de describirse a sí misma, para dar una imagen visual a la chica en coma, y esta no pudo dejar de notar la elegancia y dulzura de sus palabras.

Aunque, había algo que la molestaba, y es que la chica no podía dejar de pregunatarse algo:

_¡¿__A QUIEN DEBÍA MATAR PARA QUE DEJASEN DE INSINUAR QUE A ELLA LE GUSTABA NATSU?!_

Con un demonio, el chico era cómo su hermano. Eso sería incesto. Con-Natsu. _Puaj_. Las relaciones románticas interfamiliares solo eran lindas en los libros o mangas.

Lucy comenzó a relatarle sobre su vida: el cómo se había escapado de la casa de su padre, su larga travesía hasta magnolia…cómo conoció a Natsu.

Luego, el chico volvió a la habitación, y comenzó una extensa charla entre los dos despiertos, que la peli blanca escuchaba, con la esperanza naciendo en ella.

El sonido de unas campanadas llegó a ella. Solo pudo contar seis, antes que Natsu se levantara, tan estruendoso cómo siempre, y depositara un suave -pero extrañamente frío- beso en su frente.

Todo fue muy rápido: así cómo vinieron, se fueron los dos visitantes, dejando muy confundida a la chica. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría, es decir, ¿Entre ellos dos había o no algo? Esa falta de información la molestaba, pero se calmó cuando calló en la cuenta de que seguro Mirajane le daría todos los detalles en su próxima visita.

Después de mucho meditar, Lisanna terminó por decidir que le importaba muy poco no saber que estaba ocurriendo entre los amigos, mientras todo siguiera cómo hasta ese momento.

Se sentía bastante optimista.

**.**

***0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0***

**.**

El tiempo corre. O mejor dicho, vuela.

Lisanna bien lo sabía.

Seis meses habían pasado, tan veloces cómo felices, desde el día en que recibiese la vista primera de Lucy. Y sí, primera, porque muchas más le siguieron a esta.

Al principio, fue sutil. Acompañar a Natsu, llevarle unas hojas perdidas a Mirajane, devolverle un libro a Levy… de alguna manera, Lucy siempre acababa en la habitación 102.

Pero con el tiempo, y ya falta de excusas, la rubia comenzó a ir sin compañía. Un fuerte lazo de amistad empezó a unirlas, poco a poco, a pesar de la falta de reacción de la peli blanca. La chica despierta solo quería hacerle saber a la otra que contaba con su apoyo; que tenía una amiga más en el mundo. Algo en su faz dormida le despertaba un agudo instinto protector.

Por su parte, la joven durmiente se encantaba cada día más con la actitud de la oji-marrón. Su forma de hablar, su dulzura al relatarle sucesos sin importancia, la manera en que tartamudeaba cuando el chico de bufanda blanca estaba cerca… No sabía que había sido, pero algo había hecho que Lisanna encontrara en Lucy a la "cuñada" perfecta. Nadie se acoplaría jamás al peli rosa cómo lo hacía la chica nueva.

**-Sabes, Lisa-chan** -comentó la rubia, una apacible mañana de septiembre. Era sábado, no había clases. Lucy y todos los miembros del grupo habían quedado en visitar a la Strauss, pero los demás aún no llegaban- **siempre me pregunto cómo haces para parecer tan tranquila, aun estando en coma. De estar en tu lugar, creo que Natsu hubiera explotado…al tercer día.**

Ahí está otra vez, pensó Lisanna, ese tono tan soñador con el que ella habla de él. Era más que evidente el enamoramiento de la inteligente chica por el despistado pirómano, y viceversa.

Entonces, _¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ESTÁ__N JUNTOS!?_ Eso era algo que no podía dejar de preguntarse.

Francamente, la Strauss no entendía porque el chico no se le proponía. A pesar de sentirse culpable por su situación, el noble Natsu que ella conocía jamás escondería algún sentimiento: por el contrario, lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos nada más darse cuenta. Cada día que pasaba ahí, con ella, el único tema de conversación del peli rosado era Lucy; que Gray tenía demasiada confianza con ella; que porque ella le tenía más paciencia a Loke que a él; que tenía la inexplicable manía de espiarla cuando se bañaba; que cada día, le parecía que olía mejor; que, cuando se enojaba, daba más miedo que Erza, pero que aun así no podía alejarse de ella; que amaba verla sonreír; que le partiría la cara a aquel que le hiciera daño…

Era tan _condenadamente obvio_, que Lisanna había llegado a la inevitable conclusión de que Natsu había propasado los niveles de lo _estúpido._

Más de lo normal.

Y encima, su adorable amiga no daba el primer paso, primero porque aún no admitía sus sentimientos por él, y segundo, porque creía que la traicionaría si lo hacía.

Cuando se levantase, lo primero que Lisanna haría sería ir por una avenida en hora pico, gritando con un megáfono que ella _**NO**_ estaba enamorada de su amigo.

Volvió a la realidad cuando notó que Lucy estaba callada. _Muy_ callada.

Quiso poder preguntarle que le pasaba, pero no pudo por dos razones:

-No podía hablar. Con un demonio, estaba en coma, no podía hacer nada.

-La rubia habló primero.

-**Y-yo…ya no puedo más, Lisa-chan.**

La chica dormida se asustó al oír su tono, tan entrecortado, como si estuviese por llorar.

**-T-traté de que no pasara, juro que lo hice. Pero, simplemente…no pude evitarlo. Lo siento, no cumplí mi promesa. En vez de alejar a Natsu de toda chica que lo pretendiese****…me enamoré de él****.**

Lisanna no entendía nada: Era una noticia fantástica, asique… ¿Por qué lloraba? Además, para ella no era nada nuevo.

**-S-sé que él está enamorado de ti…lo escuché hablando con Gray, sobre lo mal que se sentía por tu estado, siempre te besa en la frente al irnos y…además, él mismo me lo dijo cuándo le dije sobre mis sentimientos****.**

_¿¡QUE EL IDIOTA HIZO QUE!?__- _se preguntó la Strauss. Por un momento, su mente se llenó de imágenes y diversas escenas, en las que cierto peli rosado sufría las más creativas formas de tortura- _¿¡CÓMO PUEDE SER TAN IMBÉCIL!? ¿ACASO NO SE DA CUENTA QUE TAMBIÉN LA AMA? ¡Y ENCIMA SE __ATREVE A RECHAZARLA, DICIENDO QUE ME AMA!_

Ajena al cine gore mental de Lisanna, la rubia siguió hablando, con la voz cada vez más angustiada.

**-****Levy me dijo que era su culpa quien hablaba, que él me correspondía, pero…no importa- **se escuchó un suave sonido, un pequeño y casi imperceptible sollozo. Unas cristalinas lágrimas cayeron, de las mejillas de Lucy, quien se apoyaba en la camilla para no caer, al rostro de Lisanna-** Además, me dijeron que tú también lo amas. Y yo jamás podría hacer nada que se, te causará dolor…**

Ya estaba bien. Olviden lo de la avenida: en cuanto despertase, lo primero que haría la chica sería tatuarse, en medio de la frente "NO AMO A NATSU". Tal vez así le creerían.

**-Asique…tomé una decisión.**

De acuerdo, ahora estaba asustada. ¿De que hablaba su amiga?

-**Yo…volveré a la casa de mi padre. Mi vuelo sale en una hora. Solo quería venir a decírtelo. Los chicos no saben nada, ni siquiera Levy- **la Strauss sintió que era levemente levantada de la cama por la rubia, quien seguidamente la abrazó con delicadeza- **Esta será mi última visita. Eres una de mis mejores amigas, Lisa-chan, y te voy a extrañar…pero peor sería tener que sufrir aquí, viendo cómo Natsu te ama. Lo siento. Y adiós.**

La Heartfilia volvió a depositarla sobre el colchón. La oji azul entró en pánico ¡No podía irse!

Sintió sus pasos dirigirse a la puerta. Su corazón se oprimió.

De repente, desde el pasillo del hospital, comenzaron a oírse voces y risas. Era evidente que sus amigos habían llegado.

_¡No dejen __que se marche! –_Suplicó mentalmente-_ ¡Que alguien la detenga! _

Los ruidos eran cada vez más cercanos. Lucy parecía no ser muy consciente de ello, más ocupada en limpiar sus lágrimas.

La puerta finalmente se abrió. Las exclamaciones preocupadas no se hicieron esperar.

-**¿Luce? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?**

Silencio. Lisanna intuyó que la chica había negado con la cabeza.

**-¿Algo malo le pasó a Lisanna?** –volvió a preguntar, cómo tanteando, en un intento de descubrir el motivo del llanto de la chica.

Al oír el nombre, lo que quedaba del corazón de la chica se rompió en mil pedazos.

Su llanto se hizo más fuerte. Comenzó a correr, saliendo de la habitación con prisa, pasando por alto los rostros preocupados de sus amigos.

_Natsu…_-pensó con ira la pequeña Strauss, apretando con fuerza sus puños. No prestó atención a los sonidos ahogados de sorpresa de sus amigos. Ni siquiera cayó en la cuenta de que, en efecto, estaba apretando los puños. Se estaba moviendo.

Claro, sus amigos _si_ lo notaron.

El chico de bufanda blanca corrió hasta llegar junto a la cama de su amiga. La pequeña peli blanca sintió su calor, cuando este se reclinó frente suyo, olvidando momentáneamente la rápida salida de la rubia.

**-¿****Lisanna? ¿Puedes…oírnos? Por favor, abre los ojos.**

La chica obedeció, percatándose en ese instante que podía moverse. Separó levemente los párpados. Aun podía evitar la partida de Lucy.

En cuanto divisó una difusa mata de cabellos rosas, su cuerpo actuó por instinto.

Su puño se alzó con rapidez, y haciendo uso de su escasa fuerza, golpeó el rostro del chico, en plena nariz, enviándolo de trasero al suelo.

Lo primero que Lisanna Strauss había hecho al despertar, fue atinar un derechazo en pleno rostro a su mejor amigo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sentía mareada, veía borroso, todo era muy confuso. Lo único que tenía presente, era que debía aclararle las ideas al atarantado del Dragneel.

-**Natsu, escúchame bien, solo lo diré una vez: ni tú me amas ni yo a ti… ¡Deja de ser un imbécil! ¡Tú sabes que no me amas! ¡Y te aseguro que el no-sentimiento es mutuo! ¡Carajo, si no entras en razón **_**a la de ya,**_** vas a perder a Lucy!**

Si, la explicación era muy simple pero, ¿Qué esperaban? Acababa de despertar luego de tres años de completa inmovilidad, con un demonio, estaba muy cansada cómo para discursos inútiles.

**-… ¿Eh?-**fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico.

La menor de los Strauss trató de levantarse, pero se encontró demasiado débil para hacerlo. Unos segundos después, sintió las dulces manos de Mirajane en su espalda, ayudándola a incorporase.

-**Lisanna, aún estas delicada, no te sobre esfuerces **–rogó la mayor, mientras lágrimas de alegría resbalaban por sus mejilla. Pero, no era la única; todos estaban en las mismas condiciones. Elfman había –por fin- reaccionado, y corrido fuera del cuarto en busca de un doctor.

La joven, ignorando las súplicas de su hermana, miró asesinamente a Natsu.

-**Aquel día, cuando saliste corriendo sin mirar atrás, lo único que quería decirte es que NO te amo**- y diablos, que bien se había sentido poder decirlo al fin. Pero ahora no podía distraerse; faltaba lo más importante-**Ahora, aclarado ese asunto, quiero informarte que tienes menos de una hora para ir al aeropuerto, y evitar que la única chica que es capaz de soportarte, se te escape. SI dejas que eso pase, te juro que ni los policías van a querer arrestarme cuando acabe contigo.**

Después de tan larga oración, la adolescente cayó sobre el colchón, sin más energías.

Por su parte, el pobre chico estaba aún en el suelo, sin reaccionar. Todo ese tiempo, toda esa culpa, todo ese dolor… ¿Solo por un malentendido?

EL silencio duró por unos momentos, hasta que la recién despierta albina explotara, reuniendo fuerzas de un rincón que no tenía, para gritar a todo pulmón.

-_**¿¡Qué diablos esperas!? ¿¡Una invitación!? ¡Por si no lo sabías, no era una sugerencia: te estaba dando **__**una orden! ¡MUEVETE!**_

Eso fue suficiente para que el Dragneel reaccionase.

-**Luce…**- el susurro entrecortado escapó de sus labios, reaccionando al fin; estaba libre de pecados, de culpas, y de sentimientos falsos. Ahora, dentro de sí, solo quedaba el amor por la chica rubia, ausente en el cuarto (y si no se apuraba, en su vida)-**¡No! ¡Tengo que detenerla! **

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, el chico echó a correr, chocándose, al salir, con Elfman y el doctor.

EL hombre de bata blanca se acercó a la camilla, maravillado con el milagro que estaba viendo.

-**Bienvenida, jovencita. Durmió por un largo tiempo, pero es bueno tenerla entre los despiertos de nuevo.**

Lisanna reconoció la voz: se trataba del doctor que le dijera a Mirajane que debían…_dejarla ir._

Lo fulminó con la mirada. Este, al percatarse del estado de agitación de la paciente, sacó de su bata una jeringa.

-**No es recomendable que te agites, linda. Voy a inyectarte un sedante, así duermes un poco más y recuperas fuerzas. Tú cuerpo debe estar agotado después de haber luchado día y noche contra el coma.**

La oji azul lo miró con ira, para sorpresa de sus aún shokeados amigos. Volvió a sentarse, aún más cansada que antes, e imprimió un brillo desafiante a su mirar.

-**Con todo respeto, señor "Deberían dejarla marchar", pero yo no pienso dormir, comer, ni ser revisada, hasta que el tonto de Natsu haya vuelto con Lucy. Fin-de-la-discusión ¿¡Fui lo suficientemente clara!?**

EL mayor se sobresaltó, asintiendo de manera robótica e instintiva. Ella había… ¿Escuchado lo que había sugerido a su hermana? Tragó saliva, escondiéndose levemente tras uno de los jóvenes presentes –en este caso, Erza.

La joven Strauss suspiró, satisfecha, y, aún acostada, cruzó sus brazos. Más le valía a Natsu traer a la rubia _pronto_, o ella no se hacía responsable de su salud física.

Sonrió al pensar en el futuro, cuando pequeñas cabecitas, rosadas o doradas, resaltasen entre la multitud de amigos, que ahora la rodeaban. Oh…de nuevo se adelantaba mucho a los hechos, ¿Verdad? En fin, conociendo a Natsu, ese sería el resultado de todos modos; ahora que tenía en mente a su presa, ya no la dejaría escapar.

Y si lo hacía, pobre de él.

Pero bueno, luego se encargaba de las amenazas. Ahora, tenía que descansar.

Dejó caer, nuevamente, su peso sobre el colchón. Miró a sus amigos, sintiendo la conocida calidez que le otorgaban, instalarse en su interior. Todos le sonreían, levantando una mano, con solo el pulgar e índice extendidos; le estaban dando la bienvenida.

Qué lindo era despertar.

:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====::NOTAS DE AUTORA::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::

**¡Ohayo!**

**Jajaja, si, ¡yo aquí de nuevo! Es lindo estar de vuelta. Jeje, ¡Los extrañaba!**

**Esta vez, escribí cómo modo de defender a Lisanna, y de probar su inocencia frente a quienes la acusan de ser una rompe parejas. Yo, cómo muchos de los que leen esto, no tengo a la chica cómo un personaje favorito, principalmente por su amistad con Natsu.**

**Pero, hace unos días me di cuenta que no era tan mala. Es que en un capitulo, que creo que varios habrán visto hace mucho –cuando Mirajane se enfrentó a Jenny en los GMG-, Lisanna estaba por recordarle a Natsu que, de pequeña, creía que ellos se casarían, cuando justo aparece Lucy, cayendo encima de él. Y la peli blanca, en vez de enojarse, sonrió. ¿Eso no quiere decir que está a favor del NaLu? Además, Hiro-sempai dijo que probablemente, haya un romance entre la Heartfilia y el Dragneel, de modo que, ¿Por qué atormentar a Lisanna? Mientras no interfiera con el NaLu, me va a caer bien. Claro, es solo mi opinión.**

**Cambiando de tema, sé que estarán enojadas/dos por mi laaaarga ausencia, pero; ¡Denme crédito! Es el one-shot más largo que he hecho.**

**EN fin, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿La odiaron? ¿Debería irme por donde vine y no escribir jamás la historia NaLu que estoy pensando? XD Ups, se me salió el secretito. **

**¡Matta-nee!**

**Miss Choco-chips**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Ey, tú, la que está leyendo esto. Si, la de ojos lindos. Si, tu, la de sonrisa hermosa. Si, tú: ¡Buenos días, princesa! **_

_**¿Te saqué una sonrisa con la frase de arri**__**ba? ¡Entonces, comenta y sácame una sonrisa a mí! **_

_**Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras. **_

_**Sin autoestima, no hay ganas de escribir.**_

_**Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.**_

_**Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.**_

_**Salva al mundo: comenta.**_


End file.
